Strawhat Pirate Builders
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, an aspiring Gunpla Builder with a love for Gunpla Battling taught by his Grandpa, wants to climb the top and win the Gunpla Tournament. He intends to succeed, with the help of his friends, team, and his gunpla, Rozen Roger.


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Everyone's ages were messed with to allow them to not be too far from each other… Mostly for Brook's sake but yeah.**

 **This is another thing. Also it might be shorter, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, albeit it is somewhat deranged.**

* * *

Strawhat Pirate Builders

* * *

Luffy grinned widely with his girlfriend Robin, his trusted partner Zoro, Sanji the amazing cook, Usopp the marksman, Franky the buildmaster, Nami his best friend, Chopper the greatest medic and operator, and Brook the cool musician all by his side. They all looked at the other team with determination and a drive to win. Facing off against Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji, Fujitora, Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Cody, and Helmeppo.

The two teams got up to the massive GP system as the captains of The Strawhat Pirate Builders and The Marine Academy walked up to each other. Akainu and Luffy looked at each other in the eyes and both shook hands before they went back to their respective teams, Zoro smirked at his captain. "No witty remarks?" Luffy grinned back. "There is no need of words with that man, he may say that this is his job, but he likes to gunpla battle." All of his crew members nodded with their own smiles before they pulled out their gunplas and set it on their respective platforms.

Akainu pulled out his gunpla and gazed at it. "We will fight, and we will win." He muttered, before grunting damn Kizaru. "What an emotional speeeeeech. I'm so proooouuud of you." The yellow uniformed man drawled out with an arm around the man's shoulder. "Get your hand off me Borsalino." Akainu growled out, uncaring of Aokiji's mutter. "Man I should have called in sick." The others sighed before they all pulled out their own gunplas and placed them on their own platforms.

Luffy set his gunpla down on the platform, it was a highly modified YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu, the legs, shoulders, and backpack were replaced with the Sinanju's parts, with the legs having another mechanism. The entire upper body was colored red with the collar being white and a white X decal on the chest and a golden cloth sash belt with the legs being colored red with various dark blue trims, the head was colored red as well but had trims of beige on it. Luffy for all his gunpla customization designed his to be fast and unpredictable. With the copious amounts of beam coating his gunpla can take serious hits and shrug them off. He named it GGF-01 Rozen Roger.

Robin set hers down next, it was a customized Fawn Farsia, with the colors being more dark purple and the gem in the middle being colored cyan blue, it almost looks defenseless but the various multiple shield parts from the Gundam Legilis on the shoulders, the arms, the skirt armor and the back armor, suggesting her weapon of choice are all the particle bits each shield has. She named it Fleur Fantasia. She didn't customize it much, though added the purple rose on the gunpla's head.

Zoro's machine was a modified 00 Raiser Gundam. However the raiser back was replaced for a more smaller backpack namely the crossbone pod modified, and the wings of the Raiser was modified and cut to make four wings instead of two to attach to the back, the weapons noticeable were three beam saber handles on the right hip, and three GN-Sword IIs on the left hip, the two GN Drives on it's shoulders now have an armor cover to protect it more with another slightly bigger GN-Drive on the backpack. The head was slightly modified, mostly the mouth piece was changed and the eyes were now colored a bright yellow. The colors were mostly replaced, the gray parts were switched to more black with a dark green sheen, the white parts were repainted into a slightly darker forest green, and the blue parts were replaced with a maroon color scheme. The red and gold parts were the same except darkened. It has a hidden mechanism. He named it Gundam 000 Swordsman, or Triple O Swordsman.

Sanji's was one of the more unique gunpla it was a highly customized Graze Ein with sleeker armor to allow for incredible movement and agility, though the legs have slightly thicker squarish armor but still allowed for maximum articulation regardless, the shoulders were more rectangular than the trapezoid look with the arms having a hole in the palm of the hand similar to the Vagan designs and a backpack that looked to be what looks like a… massive grill. The colors of it were mostly black with various bits and trims of bright yellow with the head having more yellow on the face area. It has a hidden mechanism. He named it Red Grille Zeff, after his former teacher in gunpla building and culinary arts.

Usopp's machine looked more basic than the others, it was an Asshimar with shoulder and leg mounted rocket pods, a large chargeable beam rifle that can configure into a short to mid range automatic weapon as his main weapon. It is still able to support it's transformation even with the support backpack on it's back that carries spare parts for himself just in case, and a beam saber as well as a small beam rifle on the sides of the back pack if needed. The green coloring was the same just painted much darker, while the red and orange parts were painted differently, with the red being a golden yellow, and the orange being a crimson red, the monoeye was recolored to be slightly more bright green. He named it King of Snipers Sogeking. As he was still repairing the Gundam Merry Go his girlfriend Kaya made.

Nami's was definitely one of the less armored ones, she chose the Nobel Gundam as a template and modified it and made new parts from combining other kits, the shoulders were replaced with something more round and smooth with having a triangle on the front of each shoulder, the legs were pretty much the same with the addition of sleeker armor parts that made it look like it's wearing thigh high socks, the skirt was elongated with an additional cloth attached to the skirt wrapping around the back of the armored skirt, the chest piece no longer looked like a seifuku, and now looked more like regular armor with… generous assets, and holding a strange looking golden staff that had extendable parts. The colors were mostly white with the chest area being orange, the skirt and shoulder armor being blue, and the red trims being orange. The staff and gunpla has a unique mechanism. She named it Gundam Sturm.

Franky's gunpla building skills were put to great use and created a triple vehicle transformer. The first machine was a gold and brown mechanical looking cartoon lion, with a big chest and slightly smaller lower half. The next machine was a tank that was a hover/flying tank that was made to look like a brown and red cartoon brachiosaurus, it's body was a round cylinder with two half cylinders on the side of the tank with the flat surface facing down, the cannon was in the shape of a brachiosaurus with it's mouth open. The last machine was a double headed black and gold rhino that was more rectangular than rounded and it's body was larger than the brachiotank, which was slightly larger than the leo runner, its name was rhinosieger. The fully transformed gunpla was named by his teammates (Or rather Kaya) as the Thousand Sun Go Gundam or just Sunny Gundam.

Chopper's gunpla was a combination of the Acgguy and Zgok except was edited to make it look like a plushy reindeer similar to the Beargguy line. The color was mostly brown with maroon colored Zgok legs, and black feet, the nose was blue and the 'eyes' of the it were a bright silvery white with the tophat being red with a white X on it, the tophat had part of the Zgok 'head' but was mostly just the monoeye part, the rest of the body were Acgguy parts with the exception of the black Zgok claws on the arms. Chopper named it Tony Tony Reindeer… Chopper is still very young.

Brook's gunpla was, strange at best. It was a customized Crossbone Gundam, it's colors were primarily black with orange trims at the legs and red trims at the cuffs of the arms and a salmon color of a collar piece, the weapon noticeable on it is one crossbone guard and an electric guitar. The head was mostly white with a black tophat with a golden star ornament. It looks as if it had no eyes with the black coloring in the eyes and the leg armor's much bigger and bulkier and looks as if it has speakers built into it, same with the shoulders. It has a hidden mechanism. He named it Soul Bones Gundam.

They all activated their systems. Luffy grinned excitedly. "Monkey D. Luffy, Rozen Roger. Let's go!" Robin smiled, silently stewing in her own excitement. "Nico Robin, Fleur Fantasia. Ready." Zoro smirked, feeling his blood boil at the upcoming combat. "Roronoa Zoro, Triple O Swordsman. Can't wait to slice." Sanji rolled the lollipop in his mouth in anticipation but grinned anyway, damn it they didn't allow cigarettes. "Tch, Sanji, Red Grille Zeff. Ready to serve them up!" Usopp was extremely nervous and shaking in his boots but was determined. "Usopp, K-K-King of Snipers Gundam S-S-Sogeking. R-r-ready." Chopper was in the same boat as Usopp. "Chopper, T-Tony Tony Reindeer. L-l-let's do it." Franky flexed his muscles, thankfully the authorities said he had to wear something over his speedo. "AAU! Franky Steel, Sunny Go Gundam! Ready to goooo!" Brook chuckled and just bowed. "Brook, Soul Bones Gundam. Time for an Encore, yohohoho!" **"Team Strawhat Pirate Builders!** **Let's GO** **!"**

Akainu set his gunpla down on the platform. It was a customized Gundam Red Astray. It looked as though instead of the samurai-esque build, he made it to look like a more western modern formal suit build with dark red armor and black trims. The armor was more squareish and bullky with the head having two sharp horns from the top of the head curving towards the chin with a shining red V ornament on the forehead, the head was the only thing that was colored in a grayish white with red eyes. The gunpla had a white cloth fashioned into an admiral's coat with a bright red kanji of fire on the back and the cuffs being red, as well as the red ember and black ash designs on the bottom. It uses hand to hand combat with a hidden function. He named it Astray Burning Admiral. He is the first of the Triple Astrays.

Kizaru's machine was a customized and modified Gundam Astray Gold. Though this had a more sci-fi renaissance build, it looks as if it was designed from one of the three musketeers, it was more edgy with several square parts and several light clear parts that run across it. The hand pieces were replaced with those of the AGE line, the Zedas to be specific. The body was mostly colored dark gold, with the light clear parts being a brighter yellow. The eyes were colored the same bright yellow as the clear parts and on top of the mostly white head was a dark gold musketeer hat with a white plume. The coat was similar to Akainu's admiral coat but looked to be a combination of a fancy cape and admiral coat, on the back was a bright yellow kanji for light, with the cuffs and collar being yellow, as well as the light particle designs on the bottom. It uses a beam saber with the handle being similar to a rapier's guard, though it can go into hand to hand with a hidden function as well. He named it Astray Shining Musketeer. He is the second of the Triple Astrays.

Aokiji's machine was also an astray, namely the Gundam Blue Astray Second L. Though he changed his into a more samurai-esque theme, with the blue bulky samurai armor with white horns on the shoulder pads, knee pads, and gauntlets., the gunpla's head was white with a black oni facemask and bright blue eyes, it also had a blue samurai helmet with two white horns curving upwards and a silver ring ornament, It has it's own admiral's coat but with the design of a combination of a yakuza boss robe and an emperor's robe, the trims were blue with blue cuffs and ice crystal designs on the bottom of the coat with a bright blue kanji for ice on the back. It has a white steel nodachi with an ice crystal designed handguard but can engage into hand to hand as well with a hidden function. He named it Astray Cold Demon. He is the last of the Triple Astrays.

Fujitora's machine was massively different from the astrays as his was a dark purple The O, the legs and arms are far more bulkier than it's normal counterpart, the gunpla has a black cloak with a purple sheen to it wrapped around it, attached via under the shoulder armor, the orange part of the shoulder was replaced with a silver color with beige highlights. The head now had three fins, with the original fin just slightly behind the two other fins that were positioned as a white V ornament, there was a white thick scarf wrapped around the neck. It only has one heat dai-katana with a sheath in it's left hand. There seems to be no monoeye with an intentional scar mark as if to say the gunpla is blind. He named it I-Blinder.

Smoker's machine was quite surprisingly a GINN High-Maneuver type with quite a bit of pieces switched from other kits. The main body and head were still the same, the shoulder armor was replaced by a kitbash piece between the Efreet Custom and the Helmwige Reincar shoulder armor, the arms were replaced with the Efreet Custom's while on the back were two Qubeley shoulder parts that have been modified to become two big wings and two smaller wings with the thrusters from the GINN attached to the bigger wings. The overall color was a smoke like gray, with various black and blue trims around it, the spikes on the shoulder were colored gold the same with the collar of the gunpla, the fin of the head was somehow lengthened with a silvery white trim, the monoeye was colored a dark red with a pinkish highlight. The weapons were changed for a beam machine gun of the Geara Zulu, and there was a strange weapon that looked like a strangge J-like weapon that had pipe-like body instead of blades. The weapon and wings have a hidden mechanism. He named it CIGG (Cigar).

Tashigi's machine was a Blue Destiny unit design with the EXAM system but she has limited herself to the Blue Destiny units as well as the various GM units, or anything with a head visor similar to the GM like the ReZEL and Nemo. The chest was a kitbash combination between the Blue Destiny-3 and the ReZEL, the lower half is from the Blue Destiny-2, the legs were a kitbash between the Blue Destiny-1 and ReZEL legs without the heels, the arms were also a combination of the Blue Destiny-2 and the Nemo, the head however was a sort of modified GM head with a V like visor as well as a golden V shaped ornament on the forehead and two vulcan guns on the side of the head. The main colors were about white with pink trims on the chest and various blue paints on the arms legs, and the ReZEL backpack. The side skirts which were painted white with a blue trim were ReZEL side thrusters, and the main arsenal which was a beam assault rifle, a regular shield, and shoulder mounted minirockets from the GM-III. The head visor was colored dark green, and it had two beam sabers on the underside of the side skirts. The EXAM system colors were not green or red but instead colored various shades of blue, and that the faint particles were replaced with burning flames across the machine. She named it Soaring Destiny Gundam.

Hina's machine was a Kabakali with some switched parts. The chest, head, and legs were still Kabakali parts, the shoulders were a kitbash combination of the Kabakali long shoulder pieces with the Sazabi shoulder armor and thruster pieces. The arms belonged to the Sazabi and on the back were six containers of Sazabi funnels, the other armament was the Sazabi shield, the belly cannon also incorporated somehow into the Kabakali waist area, and the Sazabi rifle. The colors were painted to be a dark maroon with some bits and pieces of pink around it, the shield had black on it with the symbol of what seems to be a bird cage. The funnels were a different color entirely with it being completely black and in the fashion of being incredibly long cylinders with an inner barrel at one tip. The cylinder funnels have a hidden mechanism. She named it The Black Cage.

Coby's machine was surprisingly an SD straight assembly with just repainted colors. It was a Musha Godmaru with the Bakunetsu no Jin ability, the gray color was painted more white with a golden accents, the emerald jewel was replaced with a ruby, the blue colored parts were colored a darker blue and the eyes were purple. The only addition to the straight assembly was that it had a white cloak around it and the ornament was replaced with that of the SD Kouki Gundam. He named it Gundam Justice Marine.

Helmeppo's machine was a modified Gundam Sandrock Custom with combined parts with the Serpent Custom. The head, chest, and waist parts were Sandrock, the arms were Serpent parts, while the shoulder and legs were a kitbash combination of both Sandrock and Serpent. On the back were massive thrusters that look to be from Tallgeese. The colors were mostly green chest and waist, white color for the arms and legs with purple trims, and the head had bits and pieces of black with gold, the red mohawk like part was colored to be gold and slightly sanded down to look shorter. The main armament seem to be the Sandrock blades only, heavily coated in beam coating. He named it Gundam Sand Serpent.

They all activated their systems. Akainu gained a red glint in his eyes. "Akainu Sakazuki, Astray Burning Admiral. Time to bring the heat." He said it in a monotone voice, Aokiji was next and somehow the presence around him got colder. "Aokiji Kuzan, Astray Cold Demon. Let them feel the chill." He said it somehow lazily, Kizaru shook his head at his colleagues. "Kizaru Borsalino, Astray Shining Musketeer. We will show them the liiiiiiiight." He drawled it out quite frustratingly. Fujitora smiled quite nonchalantly. "Fujitora, I-Blinder. Keeping an eye out." Smoker got a tick mark but ignored them. "Smoker Jutte, CIGG. Ready to haze." Tashigi sighed at the antics of their top fighters. "Tashigi Jutte, Soaring Destiny Gundam. Ready!" Hina shook her head before steeling herself. "Hina, The Black Cage. Iron loaded up." Coby got into position with his out of place machine. "Coby, Gundam Justice Marine. Ready to deliver justice!" Helmeppo also got into position trying to ignore the others. "Helmeppo, Gundam Sand Serpent. Coiled up and ready to strike." **"Team Marineford A** **cademy. LAUNCHING!"**

Both teams launched far with their respective operators Chopper and Hina, get into their respective capital ships as each fleet launched their gunpla grunt units. With the Strawhats having Geara Zulus colored dark red with a blue monoeye, and the Marines surprisingly having the IBO Rouels colored white with various shades of blue and golden trims on the shoulder armor. The two teams launched at each other with their respective fleet and grunts following behind them. Luffy grinned just as Akainu smirked as both reached each other first with a fist pulled back each.

* * *

Strawhat Pirate Builders End

* * *

 **Hey guys this is The Oblivion Overlord!**

 **Now this is another thing, and you may be asking, why the hell did I make this and my answer to that is probably the reason Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Divers was made. AKA "Why the fuck not?" Mind you those are actually a bit enjoyable if only that they actually use custom models they made, what I'm sad about is I never see any Zaku boy, I was a little disappointed that Yuuki got Zaku Amazing, then Kampfer Amazing, but completely derailed and went Amazing Exia.**

 **This fanfic is literally why the fuck not. In here, the teams were decided as 9 people teams, with 8 people being fighters, and 1 person being the Operator or Coordinator. Each team have a fleet of 20 battleships and a single Capital Ship, with an assortment of 100 Grunt Gunpla constructable limit. This mode is used most of the time in tournaments.**

 **If you want this to continue or not go to my Forum The Black Codex**

 **So with that being said, this is The Oblivion Overlord. Signing out, peace!**


End file.
